sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marcelo Tubert
Marcelo Tubert (born 1952) is a Argentina-born American actor and voice artist. Biography Early life and career Born in Cordoba, Argentina, Tubert's mother, Miriam Tubert, is an actress who did a great deal of stage work and had her own children's radio show. Tubert's introduction to theatre came at the age of three, in Garcia Lorca's Yerma, when a child actor in a visiting troupe became ill. When he was seven, Marcelo and his family moved to Los Angeles where he later took up acting seriously in high school then studied at Los Angeles City College's Theatre Arts Department. Among his many early influences, he cites actor Alejandro Rey. Tubert began with small television and film roles. As those roles grew larger, he was also proving his versatility, establishing himself in theatre and with commercial and voiceover work. Television Tubert's recurring and guest-starring appearances include such shows as Prison Break, NCIS, Jane the Virgin, New Girl CSI:Miami,Supah Ninjas, Without a Trace, ER, The War At Home, Monk, George Lopez, JAG, Frasier, Seinfeld, and Star Trek: The Next Generation. Film and voice roles Tubert's numerous film roles include parts in the films Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous, Tremors 2: Aftershocks, Postcards from the Edge, and the Roger Corman directed remake of The Masque of the Red Death. Among his most notable voice roles, was as Laurent in the English version of Toys in the Attic. other roles include in the animated series Pinky and the Brain, Batman: The Animated Series, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and King of the Hill He has also contributed additional voices to, Kung Fu Panda 2 Madagascar 2, Over The Hedge, Shrek II, Shark Tale, Apocalypto, and Passion of the Christ. Selected filmography Animation * Hellsing Ultimate - Doctor * Handy Manny - Mr. Alverez Live action * Cane - Marcos Greenberg * Cory in the House - Ambassador Raum Paroom * The Golden Girls - Raoul (S1E21, "Flu Attack") * The West Wing - Palestinian Prime Minister Saeb Mukarat * Jane the Virgin - Pablo * Simon & Simon - Dr Suvi Raj (Heels and Toes) Films * Leprechaun 3 - Gupta * Justice League: Gods and Monsters - Tough Guy * Tremors II: Aftershocks - Señor Carlos Ortega Video games * Age of Empires III - Suleiman the Magnificent * BioShock - Toasty, Waders * BioShock 2 - Toasty, Ducky * Kill Switch - Soldier * Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny - Ja Kel, Guard #7, Shaman, Goofball A, Friend * Lands of Lore III - David LeGre, Dimple the Guard, Jakel * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Town Musician * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage - Basil the Explorer, Colossus Monks * Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Gus, Marco, Tomb Pharaohs References External links * Category:1952 births Category:Argentine emigrants to the United States Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American people of Argentine descent Category:American male voice actors Category:Los Angeles City College alumni Category:Living people Category:Date of birth missing (living people)